


Golden Horns and White Wings.

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [15]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They beginning of a centuries long obsession between Loki and Sjöfn. After that night he knew she would be his one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Horns and White Wings.

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't stop writing these two. Help!

“This whole festival is immature.” Loki complained putting on his new helmet.

“Oh come on brother, be light hearted.” Thor said glancing over to Loki. “If I recall you loved Fastelaven at one point.” He added, Loki scuffed.

“Ah, yes and that was when we were children. We’ve grown in to adults.”  Thor shrugged and rolled his eyes, watching Loki straighten his helmet.

“And what are you going as? A cow?” Thor asked with a laugh.

“No.” Loki said sounding defensive.

“I like this helmet.” Loki said running one hand down one of the horns. “It’s threating.”

“It’s obnoxious.” His brother laughed.

“Coming from the most obnoxious person in all of The Nine.” Loki scuffed.

“Ow, you got me right here.” Thor chuckled sarcastically putting his hand to his heart.

“And what are you supposed to be?” Loki asked raising his eyebrow.

“Well you see, dear brother. I’m Thor the God of Thunder.” He smiled. Loki rolled his eyes at Thor’s words as they entered the hall. Fastelaven was mostly for the younger Asgardians A time to dress up as impossible things, beings from their Pagan beliefs and monsters that they knew were real.  They saw many faces painted blue, as some people were dressed as the horrifying frost giants of Jötunheim, others dressed as Wolf People, Elves, and Dwarves. Plenty maidens dressed as nymphs, while others were dressed as Midgardians and members of the court dressed as servants. Everyone seemed to be in high sprits and having a good time.

“And neither of my sons dressed up.” Frigga said walked over to her children.

“Oh mother you know we’re already grand enough as our selves.” Thor chuckled. Loki was about to speak when he looked up and saw someone though the crowed of consumed figures. He noticed the white feathers of wings first. It was Sjöfn, she was laughing and talking to a group of handsome Asgardian men, all of them vying for the attention of the beautiful maiden. She had on a chest plate made of gold covering the top of her white flowing gown that had a slit that cut it’s self along the side, exposing her leg. She had one a pair of gold plated boots, and a sword sheathed at her hip. His mouth gaped slightly at the sight of her though the crowed. Frigga and Thor both looked at each other and smiled at Loki’s reaction.  Sjöfn looked up from the group and noticed them; she smiled wide and her face lit up. She strolled away from the men, waving them goodbye before happily trotting over to the royal family.

“Well, I will leave you young ones to your fun.” The Queen said walking away but not before glancing back over at them with a smile.

“What are you supposed to be?” Sjöfn asked with her normal upbeat tone. Before Loki could answer, she spoke again. “A cow?” Her words causing Thor to bellow with a laugh.

“Haha! Brother, see I told you.” Thor said playfully punching Loki in the arm. Thor noticed a group of scantily dressed maidens looking over at him and giggling. “Oh! Well I see that the nymphs are calling foe me.” He said before walking over to the group of beautiful women leaving Loki and Sjöfn.

“No, I’m not a cow.” Loki said seeing that Sjöfn was just about to continue the conversation.

“So what are you?” She asked as a servant came by and offered them some wine, the both took a glass and Sjöfn mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to the servant.

“I’m not in costume.” He said. She let out a laugh at his words. Taking a sip of her wine and shaking her head.

“And what are you supposed to be? He asked raising his eyebrow and putting the goblet to his lips.

“I’m the human interpretation of a Valkyrie” She beamed, proud that her costume had revived such interest. Loki raised his eyebrow and snickered.

“That is a bit convoluted don’t you think?”  He laughed.  

“Well…I wanted something with wings.” She huffed glancing over her shoulder.

“You could have gone as a dove or a swan, both would be have been very fitting for you.” Sjöfn smiled at his words, hearing the song end and another star. Sjöfn’s eyes lit up and she placed her wine back down on a passing servants tray.

“Come! Dance with me!” She said happily, yanking him by his hands.

“No, no. I don’t dance, you know this.” He complained as she pulled him along.

“Oh please, Loki.” She dismissed taking him by his hand; Loki let out a sigh and handed his wine over to a servant. They got to the middle of the hall and faced each other, Loki put his hand on her waist and she put one of hers on his shoulder. They danced slowly to the music. He stared at her as they moved together.

“What?” She asked with a smile.

“Nothing it’s just…” he paused and shook his head.

”What? Come on speak. “Sjöfn said.

“I’m just wondering when you became beautiful.” His words surprised her; Loki wasn’t the type to shower her with compliments. During their younger days Loki frequently poked fun at her.  Although they were very good friends he did have the tendency to let his jokes go too far and hurt her feelings. So his flattering words shocked her.

“How many wines have you had?” She asked, but when he smiled back at her she felt her stomach flutter and her face grow warm. Loki’s hand slipped down lower, letting the tips of his fingers touch the skin of her exposed thigh.  He watched her expression, her full lips parted, her face surprised but not negatively so, he felt her slightly shutter at his touch.

* * *

 

The festivities went on well in to the night and eventually Loki and Sjöfn found them selves both rather inebriated wandering the gardens. Sjöfn giggled holding a jug of mead in her hand as they walked across the green lawn and to the beautifully shining pond that sat near the edge of the palace property.  Loki pulled the pitcher of mead from her and took a drink.

“Don’t you think…yer’ already a bit drunk?” She asked, her words slurred.

“Oh says the woman who can’t even form a proper sentence because she’s too oiled up.” Loki laughed staying in control of his speech but stumbled, Sjöfn tried to help him up but she tripped and fell in to the ground along with him. Loki pulled his helmet off allowing him to lay on his back in the cool grass.

“This is still the ugliest thing I’ve evea’ seen.” She snickered picking it up and putting it on, Loki laughed at how it looked on her, it was far too big for head. “Mooo!” She goofed imitating a cow because of the horns.

“Haha. Very cleaver.” Loki said sarcastically watching her pull it off and set it in her lap.  He gazed at her as she ran her hand along one of the horns, her eyes on the helmet. She looked so shambolic her hair a mess; the wings of her costume were lopsided now, the slight flushing of her dark skin from the alcohol. He felt completed to reach out to her, his hand stroking her check. She looked down at him with slight surprise.

“I could ravage you right now.” He uttered to her. Sjöfn let out a chuckle and playfully pushed his hand away.

“No you couldn’t.” She smirked.

“Oh, is that so?”  He asked watching as she inched towards him. “I bet you would allow me to.”

“I bet not.” She giggled before taking another gulp of mead. Loki quickly sat up and got on top of her, pinning her down in to the grass.

“Are you challenging me?” He asked, Sjöfn chuckled breathlessly.

“No, I’m not my Lord…just I’m a little drunk and I wouldn’t think a friend would take advantage…. and besides…” Sjöfn quickly wrapped her legs around him and flipped their positions. Loki bit his lip at her actions as he looked up at her. “I don’t like you like that.” She teased; Loki sat up on his elbows, their lips almost touching.

“I bet I could make you like me what ever way I want you to…” He uttered. They stayed like that for a moment, gazing at each other, letting the ghost of their breath mix, in that moment Loki understood why so many other men stopped to eye her when she walked past. She had bloomed from her mewling adolescence in to an ambrosial lass, he was in awe at her sexy whimsy that seeped from her like nectar.  Sjöfn looked at him, his green eyes sparked with wickedness that she had come to expect but not like this. That look he gave her made her tingle between her thighs. He had grown to be quite deviously handsome, his pink thin lips looked so inviting, and she wanted to run her tongue along them. Sjöfn suddenly felt slightly nauseous from all of the wine, she put her hand on over her mouth.

“Ughh.” She groaned. Loki couldn’t help but make a disappointed expression.

“Are you okay?” He asked as she slipped off of his lap and lay next to him.

“Yes, I think we should be done drinking….” She said looking up at the brilliant sky.

“I agree, bad things might happen if we keep it up.” He said, his tone was dark it sounded as if it was laced with heat. They laid there in silence looking up at the nebula filled void above them. Enjoying the sound of the other breathing by their side…

* * *

“Prince Loki…Lady Sjöfn…” A voice said through what seemed like a muddy distance. “Prince Loki. Lady Sjöfn.” The voice repeated, Loki let out a grunt, feeling completely comfortable and not wanting to move. He felt something shift on him on he peeked his eyes open to see a guard standing above him in the morning light. He looked down to see Sjöfn resting her head on his chest, his hand was around her waist and she grumbled and fluttered her eyes open looking up at him. 

“Ugh…did we pass out?” She asked.

“I guess so..” Loki chuckled rubbing his eyes. Sjöfn sat up and held her head for a moment. Loki got to his feet and tried not to stagger, helping the maiden out of the grass as well.  Loki picked up his helmet and placed it back on.

“Way too much alcohol.” Sjöfn grumbled, trying to dust the blades of grass off of her backside.

“I’m going to have to agree with that.” Loki laughed. Sjöfn glanced up at him and smiled slightly, blushing when she realized what had _almost_ happened last night.

“Uh…well I should go get cleaned up.” She uttered.

“I should as well.” Sjöfn nodded and went to make her way back towards the palace. Loki looked down where she had been laying seeing a few of the feathers the wings of her costume had fallen out. Loki reached down and picked one up, stroking his fingers down it. He knew from that moment, he wanted her to be his. And she would be one day…

 

 

 


End file.
